


Lavender Bouquet

by ayin116



Series: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Edmond Dantès | Ruler [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Edmond - Freeform, Fujimaru - Freeform, Kirschtaria, M/M, Romani, Solomon - Freeform, W Solomon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayin116/pseuds/ayin116
Summary: 注意私设有，Bug有CP：咕哒♂＆基尔什塔利亚，罗马尼＆所罗门，裁定者爱德蒙＆复仇者岩窟王以上皆不分攻受这里的爱德蒙是人生完整的状态所有人物都属于原作，所有OOC都只属于我一个可能存在的未来
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Edmond Dantès | Ruler, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Kirschtaria Wodime, Romani Archaman/Solomon | Caster
Series: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Edmond Dantès | Ruler [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242683
Kudos: 3





	Lavender Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> 注意私设有，Bug有
> 
> CP：咕哒♂＆基尔什塔利亚，罗马尼＆所罗门，裁定者爱德蒙＆复仇者岩窟王
> 
> 以上皆不分攻受
> 
> 这里的爱德蒙是人生完整的状态
> 
> 所有人物都属于原作，所有OOC都只属于我
> 
> 一个可能存在的未来

“罗兰·巴特？”爱德蒙斜靠在书桌边上打量起眼前的黑发少年。  
藤丸用力点了点头，小心翼翼地问道：“嗯，爱德蒙知道吗？”  
“知道，”爱德蒙从旁边的书架上抽出一本书随手翻了几页，“怎么了？”  
“爱德蒙，那个，能给我讲讲么？关于罗兰·巴特。”  
“法国作家，思想家和文学评论家，提出‘作者已死’的观点。”一直沉默的所罗门这时候插话进来，“罗马尼说医院有急诊，晚上不回来吃饭。”  
“我知道了。”爱德蒙接着又转向藤丸，“说起来，我一直很好奇为什么你会选择文学类专业，我还以为你会选择更为偏向于理工类的专业。  
被这么一问，藤丸不自觉地别过视线，被封印了力量的雷蒙盖顿正趴在所罗门的书桌上睡午觉，柔软的尖角枕着那些厚重的硬皮书，藤丸忍不住伸手戳了戳他。那只小魔神柱微微扬起尖角碰了碰他的指腹，接着又团起来睡了过去。  
”其实我对这方面一直很感兴趣，刚好他也想选这方面的专业。  
“基尔什塔利亚？”爱德蒙眯起眼，“他的话，我倒是觉得不意外。”  
“为什么？”藤丸疑惑。  
“看起来就很适合。”爱德蒙回答得干脆利落。  
藤丸有些泄气，尽管他其实也同意爱德蒙的话。  
藤丸的小表情自然逃不过爱德蒙的双眼，他扬起嘴角，“即使离开了迦勒底你也是‘我’的御主，如果是你的期待，我自然答应。去问一下你的基尔什塔利亚晚上要回来吃饭不？”  
“他最近因为学生会的事忙得抽不开身，大概今天又要很晚才能回来。不对！那个‘我的’是怎么回事？”突然意识到什么的藤丸像受惊一样精神忍不住绷紧了一下。  
“字面意义。还有，罗兰·巴特虽然提出‘作者已死’的观点，但是他并不完全把作者排除出作品之外，他明确提出了作者的回归，另一种形式的回归。你可以先从这方面入手，我回来之后再找你。”  
说完，爱德蒙就直接灵体化离开了。  
“等一下！爱德蒙！不是！你怎么又用魔术了，被协会发现的话怎么办！”

相继经历了人理烧却和地球白纸化的危机之后，迦勒底成功完成了守护人理续存的任务，作为御主活跃多时的藤丸立香在多方努力争取之下，终于获得协会的准许离开迦勒底回归普通人的生活，前提是不能再使用任何魔术。  
不过藤丸立香本来就不是魔术师，所以对此也没感到任何为难。  
罗马尼也一同提出请辞，但是不同于藤丸单独一人，罗马尼离开时一并带走的还有所罗门。不过，本来协会中就没人知道他们间的关系，甚至连所罗门的灵基记录都不存在，既然是不存在的东西，怎么能算是带走呢，是吧。  
至于爱德蒙和岩窟王，隐藏于藤丸的影子之中躲过协会，怎么说都果然很有他们的风格，虽然当藤丸回到家后看见影子蠢蠢欲动的时候，差点以为自己碰上了幽灵。  
不过，最让藤丸感到意外的却是基尔什塔利亚，藤丸之前一直以为他会选择回去时钟塔，毕竟藤丸一直认为那是最适合于他的地方，所以当对方提出要跟他同行的时候，他着实是大吃了一惊。  
最后，他们就变成像现在这样住在一起了。  
不过，话又说回来，以前有迦勒底的系统辅助还好，现在他要独力为三位英灵提供魔力，实在是有点过于为难他。因此除了保持现界的必要魔力之外，他们尽量都不从自己御主身上摄取多余的魔力。大型魔术自然是不能用了，甚至是基本魔术也要尽量避免，一来是还有协会的监督，二来则是考虑到藤丸的身体承受状况。  
藤丸翻开爱德蒙刚从书架中抽出来的那本书，翻了几页突然又叹了口气。  
“是有什么事吗？”听到藤丸的叹息，坐在对面的所罗门抬起头来望向自己的御主。  
以往的魔术王如今却戴着金框眼镜坐在书桌前当起了小说作家，偶然还会带着雷蒙盖顿出门散步看风景，再顺路去接一个罗马尼下班。而要说这之中还有什么显得不太协调的话，大概就只有他在信息技术发达的现代社会依然拿着笔用古老的语言在纸面介质上书写故事。  
“说起来，我还没看过所罗门写的故事，”藤丸好奇地望向所罗门面前堆叠的手稿，对方停下笔把手稿递给了他，然而那古老的文字却难倒了这位以往迦勒底的御主，藤丸只好询问作者本人，“是关于什么的故事？”  
“关于所罗门王的故事。”  
“啊？”藤丸愣了一下，自己写自己的故事，他可真没料想过，而且这不应该叫传记么……  
“因为罗马尼说那些经历本来就很适合作为素材写成故事。”所罗门一边在电脑上浏览着社交平台一边说道。  
“嗯，是爱与希望的故事。”藤丸点头，他以前一直以为这位古代以色列的王是因为不习惯使用现代电子设备才一直坚持手稿书写，直到有一天看见对方熟练的电脑操作，才知道原来并不是那么一回事，不过英灵都有各种的喜好，他倒是也觉得没所谓。  
“你在看什么？”  
“一个熟人的主页。”  
“还是那个只发风景照的人吗？那到底是谁？”藤丸是有听说过这个人，但是他一直不知道对方到底是谁。  
“盖提亚。”  
“什么？”跟所罗门的波澜不惊相比，藤丸可说是短短几秒就经历了一系列丰富的表情变化。  
“他一直在各地旅行。”所罗门说道。  
“嗯。”过了好一会，藤丸才应答了一声，所罗门电脑屏幕上那些漂亮的风景照无论构图、色调、氛围都让人惊叹，藤丸感到有什么向他流淌而来，定下心神却又什么都没有，他闭了闭眼缓缓呼出口气，然后说轻轻说道：“一定会是个不错的旅程。”

晚饭在藤丸听着两位作家有一句没一句地聊着罗兰·巴特之中结束。饭后所罗门带着甜点的草莓蛋糕回去书房继续工作，藤丸看见他把蓬松的白色长发束成跟罗马尼那样的高马尾，身上依然穿着那套繁琐长袍的英灵武装，白色的衣摆就这样拖在地板上，不出门的时候他似乎更倾向于保持原来英灵的姿态。  
“那身长袍活动起来不会觉得不方便么？”  
“那可能是罗马尼比较喜欢他这个姿态吧。”爱德蒙随口说道。  
然而还没等藤丸继续细想，爱德蒙便把码放整齐的食盒塞到他手里，然后把他打发出门去给还在学校的基尔什塔利亚送饭去了。  
藤丸自然知道在哪里能找到基尔什塔利亚，学生会的会议室在紧挨着学校图书馆的大楼内，藤丸偶然也会在图书馆内一边看书一边等对方处理完事务一起回家。  
藤丸仍然记得，第一次与基尔什塔利亚见面时的感受，青年仿佛是以华贵和优雅精雕而成，就连不经意的举手投足间都同样透出耀眼的风采，就像他所使用的星辰魔术一样。  
所以当藤丸走进会议室的时候，看到对方正歪歪斜斜地依靠在椅子上，单手支着额头，满脸令人难以捉摸的神情时，也不由地愣了一下。  
“哦，是你呀。”  
似乎是被突然的开门声吓了一跳，金发的青年条件反射般绷紧肩膀，挺直脊梁，然而当看清进来的人是藤丸之后又放松了下来。  
“嗯。”藤丸应答了一声，随手把门带上。  
刚关上门，藏在他衣服里的雷蒙盖顿便从衣领里钻了出来，扑通一下蹦到基尔什塔利亚的桌子上，朝他探出柔软的尖角。  
“你怎么把他也带来了？”  
基尔什塔利亚戳了戳小小的魔神柱，雷蒙盖顿伸展开尖角贴上他的指腹，基尔什塔利亚不禁想起还在迦勒底的时候每天早上起来准能看见他蹲在床头凝视着自己。  
“所罗门让我顺便带他出来散散步。”藤丸伸手捏了捏柔软的魔神柱，“别人家养猫养狗，我们家养魔神柱。”  
“也挺特别的不是吗？”基尔什塔利亚单手支着下巴一边逗着雷蒙盖顿一边说道。  
藤丸对于基尔什塔利亚的话不置可否，他把爱德蒙塞给自己的食盒递给面前的学生会主席，“爱德蒙让我给你带了晚饭，”停了一下，他又紧接着问了一句，“你应该还没吃晚饭吧？”  
“还没有，谢谢。”基尔什塔利亚双手接过来，点头道谢。  
爱德蒙给他准备的晚饭是码放整齐的三明治和冒着热气的浓香肉汤，基尔什塔利亚拿起一块三明治咬了一口。  
蹲在桌子上的雷蒙盖顿往他那边挪了挪，基尔什塔利亚想了想把咬了一口的三明治递到他面前，小小的魔神柱伸出尖角看了看他，然后从他手里卷走了那块三明治。  
“所罗门呢？”  
藤丸趴在桌子上戳着正在专注对付那块三明治的雷蒙盖顿，“他在家里赶稿，啊，我还没看过他写的作品呢。”  
“那你一定错过很多精彩的故事，他的读者能把他的作品翻来覆去考究出各种花样。”  
“？”藤丸露出疑惑的表情。  
“你不知道所罗门的人气很高么？备受关注的新人作家。”基尔什塔利亚拿起平板终端滑动了几下，然后递给藤丸。  
是所罗门的个人站，藤丸浏览了几页，再滑动几下看见文章底下大片大片的评论。  
“虽说也没问题，但这跟一般所认知的所罗门王有很大的出入吧！”  
“这有什么关系，只要故事足够有趣就可以了。”  
“笔名是罗曼么……”  
“他也自称所罗门。”  
“居然就这样自称所罗门？”  
“一般人也不会联想到这是真名，更不会联想到他就是所罗门王本人，还有他自称的名字是所罗门·阿基曼。”  
藤丸差点没把喝到一半的水喷出来，“这怎么听上去像是他嫁给了罗马尼似的！”  
“也可以是兄弟，不过，你说的好像也挺有道理。”像是头一次意识到还有这个可能的选项，基尔什塔利亚认真地思索起来。  
“你这到底是真的不知道还是只是在配合我……” 藤丸忍不住咕噜了一句。  
解决完晚饭，基尔什塔利亚又继续处理刚刚未完的事情，雷蒙盖顿安静地趴在旁边休息，桌子上的文件分门别类地摆放着，藤丸大致浏览了一眼。“这些都是要处理的？”  
基尔什塔利亚认真地扳着手指开始细数，“下周有学期迎新活动，接着就是社团大会，校运会，还有学生会日常事务……”  
“要帮忙吗？”熟知对方性格的藤丸迅速打断了他的话语。  
“你不介意的话，迎新的活动海报还有个细节需要修改一下。”  
藤丸点头接过基尔什塔利亚递给他的笔记本电脑，按着对方提出的意见修改起来。

他们一直折腾到很晚才离开，回到家的时候已经是晚上十二点多。  
开门的时候客厅内静悄悄的，也没有亮灯，藤丸在黑暗中摸索着门边的顶灯开关。雷蒙盖顿却突然伸过来卷住了他的手。  
“嗯？”藤丸疑惑地戳了戳小小的魔神柱想让他放开自己，雷蒙盖顿身上的红眼转动了一下，扬起尖角碰了碰藤丸的脸示意他，藤丸这才发现一片漆黑的客厅内原来还有其他人在。  
所罗门正坐在客厅的沙发上看书，察觉到视线便抬起头来望向站在门口的俩人，那双有着温暖琥珀色的眼瞳在黑夜之中依然夺目。  
视线偏移，藤丸看见了旁边靠在所罗门身上睡着的罗马尼，平时习惯束起的橘粉色长发披散在肩上，手上虚握着摊开的书本，大概是被开门的声音惊扰，他微侧过身动了动，盖在身上的所罗门的外斗篷因为他的动作而滑落，裸露出肩膀和手臂。  
藤丸把小小的魔神柱放回自己头顶上，又扯了扯基尔什塔利亚的衣摆示意他跟自己过来，然后俩人像猫一样轻手轻脚地一起回房间里去了。

尽管如今已经没有训练，也不再有日常任务，警报声也不会随时响起，但在迦勒底时的作息规律早已成了藤丸的习惯，每天早上他都准时睁开眼。  
“早！”  
“你醒了啊。”  
罗马尼在吧台后将餐盘递给藤丸，趴在藤丸肩上的雷蒙盖顿抖动着伸展开来蹦落到了餐桌上去，从所罗门的盘子里卷走了一颗新鲜草莓。藤丸望了一眼餐桌空出来的两个位置，“爱德蒙和岩窟王呢？”  
“他们去准备新剧的发布会了，毕竟是剧作家和主演。”  
“自己演自己写的东西，是舞台演出？。”藤丸说着把一块吐司塞进嘴里，烤得刚好的吐司内里香软边缘带点焦脆,口感相当不错。  
“嗯，音乐剧。” 罗马尼端着盘子过来坐到所罗门身旁。  
“爱德蒙似乎特别偏好于舞台演出。”基尔什塔利亚插进来一句。  
“因为舞台演出的独一无二，即便是同样的剧本和演员，每一次的演出依然会有所不同。”  
“一期一会。”一直沉默的所罗门突然开口，魔术王蓬松的白色长发披散在身后，在藤丸看来就像是只毛茸茸的大绵羊一样。  
“居然能从你口中听到这种词汇。”罗马尼不禁有些惊讶。  
藤丸点头表示赞同，“之前以流浪剧团的身份进入塞勒姆的时候，因为临场的不确定要素，每次演出都会不一样。”  
“你上台演出过？”基尔什塔利亚似乎来了兴趣。  
藤丸有点不好意思地挠了挠头，“没有，都是从者们上台的，玛修是旁白。不过，他们这样露面真的没问题吗？”  
基尔什塔利亚低头想了想，“只要不做出格的事应该是没问题，毕竟他们都是货真价实的英灵，协会也不会闲着自己给自己惹麻烦。而且说不定协会里还有看他的剧的人在呢。”基尔什塔利亚一本正经地说着。  
“最后那句你是认真的吗？”  
藤丸忍不住问了一句，基尔什塔利亚点了点头，藤丸瞬间觉得自己对对方的认知又被颠覆了一次。  
“新秀剧作家，最有潜力新人，备受关注的戏剧新星演员。”所罗门一连报出好几个称呼。  
“你居然知道？我还以为你对这些事都不关心。”  
所罗门随手从旁边抽出来一张报纸打开，用毫无起伏的语调念道：“揭秘戏剧界新人双胞胎后台……”  
察觉到不对劲的罗马尼在所罗门念完之前火速夺过那张报纸，打开浏览了一眼就把它一把塞进桌子底下的杂物堆最底层。  
“这是……哪里来的报纸啦！”罗马尼涨红了脸，耳尖一阵发烫。  
“前天我出门的时候，你叫我带份报纸回来给你插花垫桌子用。”所罗门说话的语气一贯地平和。  
“怎么了？”完全状况之外的藤丸向罗马尼投去疑惑的目光，“报纸有什么问题吗？”  
“我觉得没有问题，我们也做过……”  
罗马尼从盘子里铲了一大块蛋糕塞进前魔术王嘴里，“拜托了，你少说两句吧！”  
被罗马尼的反常搞得有些莫名其妙的藤丸伸手想去拿被塞到底下的那张报纸，罗马尼见状立刻上前制止了他，“时间不早了，你们赶紧出门吧，别迟到了！”  
然后，两个迦勒底前御主就被罗马尼半推着赶出了门。

正如所罗门所说，新秀剧作家，最有潜力新人，戏剧界的明日之星等等，媒体给爱德蒙他们的称号足够花多眼乱，虽然他们本人对此一点都不在意。  
“你在这里。”  
听到声音的爱德蒙缓缓睁开眼，看见岩窟王正站在自己面前，高大的身影自上而下笼罩着他。  
爱德蒙笑了一下，“抱歉，不小心睡着了，已经结束了吗？”  
“还没有，你不去露个面？”  
“我只是个剧作家而已，关于剧作的部分我都已经说完了，倒是你作为主演，躲进后台来不太合适吧。”爱德蒙交叠着双腿以一种少有的慵懒姿态斜靠在椅背上，没有扣上领口的衬衫下锁骨若隐若现，微卷的灰白色马尾随意地搭在胸前，他微仰头与岩窟王对视着，脖颈因为他的动作而绷紧成一条优美的弧线。  
“呵，只是个剧作家，”岩窟王冷哼一声，“你真应该看看那些媒体和剧评家对你的评论。”  
“我所写的都只是些老旧的故事而已。已有的事，后必再有；已行的事，后必再行。日光之下，并无新事。”  
“呵，是你成为守护者之后的所见？”  
“在成为抑制力的守护者之后我见到过各种各样的事，那可比我看过的戏剧都更加精彩纷呈，如果你有兴趣，我也可以向你一一道来。”爱德蒙说道，“而且说到关注度，你也绝不落后于我，不是吗？戏剧界的新秀之星。”  
“啧！”  
爱德蒙支着下巴欣赏着岩窟王露出毫不掩饰的厌恶神情，他当然知道对方一向对这些嗤之以鼻，如果一定需要冠以称呼的话，甚至可能更喜欢“最著名的复仇者”这个称谓。  
不过，岩窟王大概不知道的是，他的冷淡反而成了他倍受追捧的地方，演技精湛又从不营业，媒体和观众称之为专注于演艺的素养。  
想到这里，爱德蒙不禁轻笑了一下。  
“我觉得你还是回去场上比较合适，发布会上主演不出现的话，估计又得一阵焦急寻人了。”  
爱德蒙微扬起嘴角，殷红的眼眸带着若有若无的笑意，那是岩窟王最为熟悉的神情，对方游刃有余的样子仿佛浑然天成，似乎任何事都不能让他有所动摇一样。  
莫名的情绪突然自心底疯长缠绕上来，岩窟王皱了皱眉俯身靠近爱德蒙。  
湿润的气息吹拂上来，爱德蒙扬了扬眉眯起眼，喉结随着他说话上下滚动，“你在不满。”   
“哼，尽是把这种场合都推给我应付可是要支付报酬的，哥哥。”  
他们确实对外自称是双胞胎，但是岩窟王会这样开口称呼爱德蒙还是第一次。  
“哦？”  
电光火石之间，爱德蒙用力抓住岩窟王的肩膀利索地一个翻身，等岩窟王反应过来的时候，自己已经被爱德蒙反过来揉按在椅子上。  
“抱歉，是我的疏忽。”爱德蒙俯身逼近岩窟王，交叠的影子中黑焰像有生命一样爬上岩窟王的脚裸，爱德蒙凑到他耳边，开口的音调比往常更为低沉。  
灰白的发梢轻轻扫过脸颊，话语时的温热吐息喷在脖颈间，双唇开合若有若无地触碰着耳廓，一阵激灵从岩窟王的脊背蔓延全身，他试着挣脱，却被黑焰压制着无法动弹，“呵，你的魔术！”  
“也是你的魔术。”爱德蒙稍微后退了些距离，居高临下俯视着岩窟王，“我想，现在补偿的话应该还来得及吧，我亲爱的弟弟。””  
岩窟王咧开嘴角发出一贯嘲弄意味的轻笑，一把揪着爱德蒙的衬衫衣领把他拉向自己，“哼，现在？随便你！”  
“嗯，那么你想我从哪里开始呢？” 

春夏交替的时节是一年中最美的时光，碧蓝的天空布满云彩，阳光照耀着树木的绿叶闪闪发亮，连空气的流动都隐隐透着生命的气息，让人也不禁心情愉快起来。  
暖和的阳光从窗户外折射进来洒落在摊开的书页上，藤丸放下书本伸了个懒腰，旁边的点心架上摆放着各式小蛋糕，他拿了一块塞进嘴里，新鲜出炉的蛋糕绵软可口，爱德蒙的手艺果然一如既往的精湛。  
“小心别弄脏了书本。”坐在对面的所罗门提醒他。  
藤丸连连点头。  
所罗门望向藤丸面前的书，与其说那是书本还不如说是手抄本更为适合，“我认为你不必这样做。”  
藤丸正想说些什么，“咚咚”的敲门声突然响起，接着书房的门被推开，基尔什塔利亚从门外走了进来。  
“抱歉，打扰了。”  
藤丸愣了一下迅速把面前的书本合上，胡乱地塞到旁边睡午觉的雷蒙盖顿底下的书堆里，然后装作若无其事地戳着小小的魔神柱。  
“午安。”  
“午安，今天好早！”藤丸抬头朝基尔什塔利亚露出微笑。  
“下午没有课，处理完学生会那边的事务就回来了，爱德蒙呢？”  
“他和罗马尼在花园里，说是要看看之前栽种下的花苗的情况。”  
“嗯。”基尔什塔利亚点头，视线扫过书桌又重新转向藤丸，然后开口问道：“你这个周末有时间吗？”  
“啊？嗯，周末没问题，有什么事吗？”藤丸询问道。  
“要一起去天文馆吗？”  
“啊？”藤丸呆愣了一下才反应过来，随即猛地点头，“嗯，好，没问题。”  
“那就定在周日早上吧，我们一起出发。”基尔什塔利亚跟藤丸约定好时间，又向所罗门行礼告辞之后，就转身离开了书房。

初夏的第一场雨随着轰隆的雷声而至，大雨过后，清凉的空气伴着泥土与青草的清新气息迎面而来，天地间仿佛焕然一新，就连天空变幻的云烟似乎也变得比平时更加多彩。  
天文馆周末的人流自然比平日要多得多，光是排队就花了不少时间，基尔什塔利亚身上穿着那套白色主调的斗篷礼服，惹得路过的人都忍不住纷纷侧目。  
“我想，这样正式一点。”  
早上藤丸在家里看见他这身打扮出现的时候，对方一本正经地这样解释道。  
但是，这也太正式了啊！不知道的，还以为你要去参加宴会！  
藤丸自然只是默默在心里吐槽，如果说出口让对方产生诸如想要当众脱衣服的念头就实在不妙了。  
藤丸偷偷瞟了一眼与自己并肩而行的基尔什塔利亚，不禁想起俩人还在迦勒底时候的事。  
一开始大家都在磨合期，过得很是惊心动魄。  
日常训练时的意外受伤，出任务时因为彼此配合不足而陷入危险，雷蒙盖顿不知为何还似乎对他很感兴趣，时常突然从什么地方钻出来把时钟塔的贵族魔术师吓一跳。  
作为魔术师，基尔什塔利亚的资质确实要比藤丸立香高出很多，跟自己相比，藤丸一直觉得对方才像是个实质的魔术师。  
时钟塔天体科主席，戴沃姆家的年轻当家，时钟塔的天才魔术师，因此，藤丸一直觉得若是离开迦勒底的话，对方一定会选择回到时钟塔。  
然而，事实上却并非如此。  
说到底他还是不知道为什么对方会提出跟自己同行。  
“你今天很安静啊。”  
基尔什塔利亚的声音拽回藤丸飞散的思绪，他慌忙转过头，正好对上对方一双碧蓝的眼眸。  
好美！藤丸忍不住惊叹。  
碧蓝的眼眸温柔华美，透着明亮的水光，藤丸不禁想起那一望无际的连绵海洋。  
“藤丸？”  
“啊！啊！”意识到自己两次走神太不礼貌的藤丸连连道歉，“对不起！对不起！”  
基尔什塔利亚对于藤丸的走神似乎一点也不在意，他伸出手。  
“你看。”  
藤丸顺着基尔什塔利亚所指的方向抬起头，高耸的穹顶组成了巨幅的球形天幕，璀璨的银河中星辰旋转，泛着层层涟漪一直延伸到无尽的远方。壮丽的星辰已君临夜空，带着无法言语的庄严和神秘，仿佛凡间的一切在此刻都被全部驱逐出了视野。  
藤丸被眼前的奇景完全吸引住发出连声惊叹，基尔什塔利亚站在他身旁与他一同仰望着头上这片浩瀚的星河。  
“好像你的魔术。”  
基尔什塔利亚的魔术是星辰的魔术，空籁之中闪烁的群星傲然地俯视着大地，宏大壮阔带着绝不容忽视的强大力量，而立于其中的施术者就仿佛是光华璀璨的帝王。  
“放心吧，不会有陨石落下来的。”  
听到基尔什塔利亚心情很好地开起了玩笑，藤丸也忍不住笑了起来。  
“就算再来一次，我也不会输给你的。”  
“我也一样。”基尔什塔利亚说道。  
“不过，至少这次我不需要再横渡海洋尽头？”  
”似乎是这样。”  
藤丸转头望向身边的人，沐浴在星光中的金发似是带上了一层光晕，而碧蓝的眼眸倒映着亿万星辰正闪耀着光辉。  
“藤丸，你在跟所罗门学习魔术吗？”  
“啊，还是被你发现了。”像是小心思被发现的孩子，藤丸不好意思地挠了挠头，“虽然之后可能再也不会有机会用到，所罗门也说不必如此，但是我还是想尽力做些我能做到的事情。”  
停了一下，藤丸继续说道：“我之前一直以为你会选择回去时钟塔。”  
“为什么？”基尔什塔利亚偏头眨眨眼问道。  
“感觉吧，跟我不一样，你是正统的魔术师啊。”  
“魔术王所罗门的御主说这样的话总有种哪里很违和的感觉。”  
“所罗门他，那是特殊情况！”藤丸反驳道。  
“我想要做的事，魔术师并不是必要条件，只是刚好出生在魔术师的家系，魔术就成了一个现成的可行途径。”  
基尔什塔利亚一边说着一边摘下手套，露出布满皱纹的双手。藤丸还记得自己在迦勒底第一次看见对方摘下手套时的惊讶，而基尔什塔利亚却只是轻描淡述地说着自己自重生之后就一直都是这样。  
即使是大家关系已经很好的现在，他也依然极少在爱德蒙他们面前摘下手套。  
藤丸摇摇头叹了口气，“真可惜。”也不知是可惜对方的魔术才能还是那触目惊心的双手。  
“就算是魔术方面，我认为有所罗门在的话完全不是问题。。”  
藤丸突然觉得有些寂寞，但是很快他又体会到其中隐忍的秘密，在众多的人世之中，闪耀于夜空的星辰照亮着那么多的肩膀，却唯独选中与他倾诉，也只有他才能听懂星辰的语言。  
藤丸仰头望向头顶那片星空，“像是奇迹一样。”  
“你喜欢的话，我可以试着在家里用魔术投影一下，我的手杖可以启动模拟宇宙。”  
“你的那把手杖？离开的时候不是已经交给协会了吗？等一下，不会是……”  
“那把手杖被带出来了。”  
“真的？什么时候？我完全不知道！”藤丸惊讶地睁大了眼。  
“是我拜托所罗门帮忙的，在离开的时候。他的话，要躲过协会掉包并不难。”基尔什塔利亚低头想了一会，“但是因为要尽可能减少被发现的风险，所以把手杖拆解成了零碎的部件，要再组装起来的话可能要花些时间。”  
“你们魔术师总是不按常理出牌。”  
“明明总是出人意料的人是你才对吧，我可是从罗马尼和爱德蒙那里听说了不少关于你修复人理时候的事。”  
基尔什塔利亚一边说着一边向藤丸伸出手去，“那么以后也请多多指教。”  
“这应该是我说才对吧，”藤丸一边笑着一边同样伸出手去，“请多多指教！”

*薰衣草花环，Lavender Bouquet，是月季的名字。


End file.
